Slave Princesses
by RedBloodVampire
Summary: A girl that is buy for a friend to have as a mate (5-24-04)
1. Chapter 1

Slaves Princesses  
  
A girl was running through the forest. She was bleeding on her back and her arm but she continued running because she couldn't stop running but she fall and hit her heard on a rock and blacked out. She wake up in the room she had an escaped from an hour ago. The girl was about 13 or 14 year old. A man walked in and looked at her. She had a necklace on that was put on by a priestess or priest to control the girl but nobody could control the necklace or her. Nobody could understand why he or she couldn't control the necklace. "What is your name girl?" The man said. "Serenity, Sir," The girl said. "Well Serenity, Would you like to come and work for me? It would get you away and would have a place to live," The man said. "Yes I would like it very much if I could work for you," Serenity said "That is good to hear please come with me," The man said walking to the door but he saw the girl didn't move. "I can't Sir I am chain to the wall," Serenity said. The man saw the chains on her and that it went to the wall. "I see," The man said. The man walked out and a few minutes later with the person she had grown to know as master but she hated him. A guard walked in with chains for her. More guards come in to the room to help put on the chain on her. She growl as the guards come near her but they got the chains on her and she was pull to follow the man that she was going to work for. After a few hours she was in a wagon on the way to her new home. She said nothing to the man on the travel but they had to stop for the night and her chains were tied to a tree to make sure she didn't leave. The man that had bought her walked up to her and in his hands was food and water for her. "Here's some food and water for you," The man said. "Thank you Sir," Serenity said. "My named is Sesshoumaru and you may call me lord Sesshoumaru," The man said. "As you wish Lord Sesshoumaru," Serenity said. Sesshoumaru walk back to where he was going to sleep. Serenity looked at the food for a few minutes and then picked it up and ate it and drinks the water and then lies on the ground and fall asleep.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Serenity wake up and she was in the wagon and it was move and she had a blanket on her. Sesshoumaru was next to her and he was looking at the road in front of the wagon. "I see you are a wake Serenity," Sesshoumaru said. "Yes Sir I am, I am sorry for not being up earlier sir," Serenity said. "Its ok you can sleep all you like beside I think you didn't get much sleep trying to run away from the place you were at," Sesshoumaru said. "Yes sir, I don't get much sleep," Serenity said. "Well you will not serving me you will me serving my friend Michael he is a dog demon in need of a mate so you are to serve him," Sesshoumaru said. "Yes Sir," Serenity said. They got to the place, which was a palace that they were going. Serenity had not saw that the chain she had on was not on her anymore. Sesshoumaru saw she didn't have the chains on and that she was wondering why. "I took the chains off of you last night because if you are to my friend's mate then you don't need the chains on you," Sesshoumaru said. "Lord Sesshoumaru May I ask you a question Sir," Serenity said. "Yes you may ask me a question," Sesshoumaru said. "Can you put the chains somewhere in Lord Michael's Room if you are not going to put them back on me?" Serenity said. "No I think I will not because I think you will not hurt him," Sesshoumaru said. "Very well my lord," Serenity said. They got off of the wagon because they was at the palace Serenity slowly followed Sesshoumaru. A woman about 20 year ago came out of the palace she look half cat demon and human. "Its good to see you made it back I was starting to get worried oh who is the girl?" The woman said. The woman look at Serenity, Serenity was wearing a dress that was in very bad shape and so was Serenity but you could tell that she had brown hair and blue eyes. The woman could sense very weird veins from her also and in her eyes was hard to read as if she was hiding her emotions from anyone she meet and that she would let anyone get close to her heart. "That is Serenity, Rose she will be staying here can you show her to her room Rose," Sesshoumaru said. "Ok, What room is hers?" Rose said. "The one next to Michael's Room," Sesshoumaru said. "Ok miss please follow me," Rose said. Serenity followed the woman slowly. They got to the room and the woman opened the door and Serenity walked in the room. "I will be back later to get the clothes you have on and there are cloth for dinner in the closet and it not for a few house so you have a little while to change and clear up for dinner," Rose said before close the door. Serenity walks to the closet and picks an outfit for dinner and put it on the bed and then she walked to the bathroom to take a bath.  
  
An hour...  
  
Serenity was on her bed with the dress that she picks out on and she lay down on the bed and closes her eyes to get some more sleep. A few minutes after she felt a hand on her face and open her eyes to see light blue eyes looking at her. She moved backward on the bed and saw that is was a man he long silver hair and dog-ears on head but he had blues like a human. "Hello who are you?" the man asked her. "Michael I told you tell her to come to dinner not scare her," Rose said from the doorway. "I didn't she was asleep Rose," Michael said. "It ok, Lady Rose, He didn't scare me he only surprised me because I don't know he was in here," Serenity said while standing and walking to the doorway. "Ok well it good to see that you are ready please follow me and I will show you the way to the dinner room come on Michael," Rose said. They walk to the dinner room and Sesshoumaru was next to a girl a few years older than herself. "It good for you to come Serenity I didn't you were coming but I am happy to see do please have a sit and have Rose and Michael," Sesshoumaru said. Serenity next to the woman that was next to Sesshoumaru and then Michael sat next to her. "I am Rin I am Sesshoumaru's mate he told me that your name is Serenity is that right," Rin said. "Yes that is my name Lady Rin," Serenity said. A that moment Serenity sensed something familiar and she look at the door and saw a man with short black hair come in the door. The man saw her looking at him. "Who are you miss?" the man asked. "My named is Serenity, Sir," Serenity said to him. "It nice to meet you, my name is Dail," the man said. "It nice to meet you, Lord Dail," Serenity said. "Please call me Dail, I like it better if people did," Dail said. "Very well Dail," Serenity said. "Hey Serenity why are you wearing that necklace?" Rin asked. "Lord Sesshoumaru May I be excuse? I am tired," Serenity said. "Yes you may I will have a maid take some food and water to your room," Sesshoumaru said. Serenity stranded and left the room. In Serenity's room... Serenity was crying on her bed while she was crying she fall asleep like many time she had before coming here. Serenity wakes up at the smell of fear coming from the next room. Serenity was still in her dress she had wearied to dinner. She walked out of the door of her and walked to the door next to hers. She could hear to a voice coming from it and it was not a nice voice. She walks in and saw Michael being hold by the neck by another man. "Who are you?" The man said. "Nobody that you need to worry about and why are you hold him by the neck?" Serenity said. "That's none of your business," the man said as he walks to Serenity and letting go of Michael. "You are to pretty to be his mate so you don't have a mate do you," the man said. "That's none of your business," Serenity said. "Get ....out of ...here...Ser.enity..." Michael said. "I think she is not going anywhere," The man said before grabbing her by the neck and her wrist but he did get close to her because he stopped moving for some reason. "I think you should sleep," Serenity said. The man fall to the floor but Serenity don't move until she hear people coming. She walks out into the hallway the man she had pushed in the stomach was behind her now. The man pushed her to the wall and turned her to face him. "Who in the world are you?" The man said. Serenity didn't look at him but she smiled and then her hand went through the man's stomach. The man pushed her away from him. "You should have listen to me and stay on the floor," Serenity said. Serenity looked at the man and he saw that her eyes were red and a little blue. "Who are you and how did you do that?" The man said. "Do what? I did nothing," Serenity said smiling. At moment Sesshoumaru showed up and saw Serenity and the man on the floor. Serenity eyes went back to normal and she saw blooded on her hand and the man on the floor. Serenity then saw that Sesshoumaru was there too. "Are you ok Serenity?" Sesshoumaru asked. Serenity didn't say anything she walked back to Michael's room and saw that he was unconscious. Serenity walks to the bath and washes her hand and got a wet towel for Michael. She walks to Michael with a cup of water and the towel she slowly got the blooded off Michael's face. Michael wake up and saw Serenity. "Are you ok?" Michael said. "I am fine, Sir," Serenity said. Serenity walked to the bath and washed the towel off. A minute after Dail came in and saw Michael was hurt but someone had cleared off his wounds. "What happen Michael?" Dail asked. "I only remember the demon came to kill me and then he beat him up and then Serenity came in and then I blacked out," Michael said. "Serenity?" Dail said. Serenity walked out of the bathroom. "How did you know that he was in trouble?" Dail asked. Serenity said nothing to anyone. "Please answer the question Serenity," Michael said. "Please don't ask me to Lord Michael," Serenity said. Michael looked at her in wonder. "Serenity please came with me," Sesshoumaru said. "Very well Lord Sesshoumaru," Serenity said. They walked to her room and closed the door. "So is this why you was chained up Serenity?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru," Serenity said. "I see, why do you hide you demon from if you can fight demons," Sesshoumaru said. "I hide it because it is hard to know what happened after," Serenity said. "I see, well you will be training to remember by Rin she was not born a demon but she can help you," Sesshoumaru said. "Very well, Lord Sesshoumaru, what about Lord Michael?" Serenity said. "You will protect him as best you can for now, and Dail will help you," Sesshoumaru said. "Very well, Lord Sesshoumaru," Serenity said. "Get some sleep your train with Rin will start tomorrow afternoon," Sesshoumaru said. "Goodnight, Lord Sesshoumaru," Serenity said. "Goodnight, Serenity," Sesshoumaru said as he left the room. Serenity got a nightgown out of the closet and put it on and walked to her bed and lies under the covers and fell asleep. Serenity wakes up in the middle of the night as she did all the time. Serenity got up and walks to her balcony and feels the wind blow on her skin. She decided to change to her demon and jump through the trees when she hear something. A voice came from the balcony next to hers. The voice said, "Where is she?" "I don't know who you are talking about," Michael voice said. She had figured it out the man that was after Michael wants her. She jumped to the balcony. The man was her master that gives her to Sesshoumaru. She growl at him. "You haven't change in one day," the man said. "Get away from him," Serenity growl. At that moment her eyes changed red and blue. She attacked him and protected Michael. He had a whip with him and he was going to us it on Michael but she got in the way before it hit him and he knew she would do that so he continuing to hit her until her whole back was bleeding. Michael was unconscious in front of her his heard was bleeding it had been hit but only a little to put him unconscious. She had become normal when she got hit the first time. She stood up and turned around and attack the man and nearly beat him to deadly but when he didn't move she return to normal and clear Michael's wound and put him in bed. She could smell Sesshoumaru coming down the hallway. Blooded was on the floor it was coming from her wounds on her back but she didn't care. She walked to the balcony and jumped off of it and walk to the closet and got a bag she had hided from Sesshoumaru and got and some clothes out of it and change and got some clothes out of the closet and put them in her bag and wrote a note and put it on her bed and jumped off of her balcony to the ground and running through the trees.  
  
Back in Michael's Room...  
  
Michael wake up and remember a female demon had protected him. Michael look at the floor and saw blood on the floor and there was a lot in one place but it looked look it move a few times because it was a lot over the floor. Sesshoumaru walked in and saw the blooded on the floor. "What going on Sesshoumaru?" Michael said. "I don't know," Sesshoumaru said. "Sesshoumaru I find a note in her room," Rose said giving him the note. Sesshoumaru read the note: I am sorry but I can't stay here Lord Sesshoumaru I have made Lord Michael a prey for him. So please don't look for me because he will be after me since I beat him up and stopped him from killing Lord Michael. So please don't look for me and the blood in Michael's Room is my and the person that was going to kill him last night and please don't tell him that I was the demon that was in there last night I wish for him to not please. Take care, lord Sesshoumaru Sesshoumaru could smell her master that he got her from in the room. "What is it Sesshoumaru?" Michael asked while walk out of his room. "Serenity left she will not be return to the palace," Sesshoumaru said. "Why?" Michael said. "Cause she won't," Sesshoumaru said. "Sesshoumaru there is something else the nightgown Serenity was wearing was in cut up in the back as if she was whipped and it had blood on it too," Rose said. Dail walked up to the room and he smelled the blood and he was hold Serenity nightgown in his hand. "Why do you have Serenity's nightgown?" Rose asked. "Cause it has the smell of my sister's blooded on it and so does this room and what happen?" Dail said. "Michael was attack again last night," Sesshoumaru said. "I see," Dail said. Michael and Dail went out looking for Serenity but don't found her.  
  
Four Years Later...  
  
Michael and Dail was about to give up on founding Serenity but Dail had a feeling she was alive somewhere. They were going to visit Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's half brother. They got to the place at noon that day. Two women walk up to them. "Hello I am Kagome and this is my daughter, Kaede, Inuyasha will be here in a minute," Kagome said. "Its nice to meet you Kagome and Kaede," Dail said. They hear another woman's voice talking to the children of the village. The woman was walking to Kagome until she saw Dail and Michael then she stopped in her track but then Inuyasha ran up to her. "Hey girl where did you go I have been looking for you all afternoon," Inuyasha said. "Sir you have visitors," the woman said to Inuyasha while pointing to Dail and Michael. Inuyasha turned to see them. "Come on, you are going to help Kagome cook lunch," Inuyasha said while grabbing the woman's hand. They walked to Kagome and Kaede. "Let her help you with the lunch Kagome," Inuyasha said. "Fine but you don't have to be so mean to her Inuyasha," Kagome said. At that moment the girl sense something coming fast at Inuyasha. "Look OUT!" the girl said. Inuyasha was about to get hit when the girl got in front of him. It hit her on the chest and she fall to the ground. It was arrow that had hit her in the chest. A woman walk out of the forest was bow and arrows. The girl sat up and pulled out the arrow. "Kikyou, what are you doing here and did you do that?" Inuyasha said. "Sorry, but I can't explain that to you but I will be back," Kikyou said. Kikyou turned and left with out another word. Kagome walked to the girl to look at the wound. "It look like it is poison in the wound," Kagome said. The girl was all ready breathing hard and the bleeding wouldn't stop. They went into the hut and bandaged the wound. Inuyasha and Dail and Michael stay outside while Kagome and Kaede bandaged the wound. A few minutes later they come out and talked with Dail and Michael. Kaede went in to check the girl but she wasn't in there. Kaede ran out of the hut and ran to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Father! Mother! The girl she is gone she not in the room," Kaede said. "What! But how did she get out?" Kagome said. "I smell blooded," Inuyasha said. "Where is it coming from?" Kagome said. "I can tell it is moving fast," Inuyasha said. "Dail, Do you think it is your sister?'' Michael asked. "I won't put it by her," Dail said. At that moment a demon attack Dail and Michael. The demon punched Dail in the face. The demon was about to attack Michael when someone pull him back so hard that he hit a tree. It was Serenity that had pulled the demon. "Are you two ok?" Serenity said. "Serenity is that you," Michael said. Michael saw her clothes were stoked in blooded. "What happened to you?" Dail asked. "Yes, do tell them Serenity," A man said while walking out of the forest. Serenity growl at the man but said nothing. Her eyes flashed red and blue a few times. "Don't you growl at me girl," The man said. "You can't tell what to do anymore?" Serenity said. "We'll see about that," The man said. The man turn to the demon Serenity had thrown to a tree. "Attack them," The man said. Serenity growl as he said that and at that moment her eyes changed red and blue. The demon attack Dail and Michael but the demon didn't get to them. Serenity was in front of the demon. "If you want them die you will have to go through me," Serenity said. "Do it fight her, I wish to see what she can do," the man said. "Very well," The demon said. Serenity smiles and then the demon attack her but she moved out of the way and hit the demon on the back of the heard. "If that is the best you can do you may as well leave before I kill you," Serenity said. At that moment arrow hit her on the side but she don't move she only pulled it out of her side. "I guess you are a priestess," Serenity said to Kikyou. "Yes I am," Kikyou said. Serenity didn't do anything she only walked to the man that had order the demon to attack. The man back away from her but she continued walk to him. Until someone pulled her back and it was Dail. "Stop this Serenity, You don't have to kill anyone," Dail said. "Get out of my way," Serenity said. "No if you wish to fight you can fight me," Dail said. "Fine," Serenity said. "One thing first, sit," Dail said. Serenity necklace glowed and she hit the ground. Dail walked over to her and waited a minute for her to come back to normal. Serenity sat up and looked at Dail. "Hello," Dail said. "I wished you didn't do that because it hurts," Serenity said. "Well your normal so what is going on?" Dail said.  
  
"You don't want to know," Serenity said while standing up. Dail stood up next to her. "Yes I do if I didn't I would haven't asked and beside your clothes are stoked in blooded it a surprised you are standing," Dail said. "I don't see why it is a surprised to you I have been through worse in my life," Serenity said walking away from him. "Hey You are not going anywhere until Kagome clears you wounds and besides I can smell you have more then one wound on your body," Inuyasha said. "Fine if it will make you happy," Serenity said walking to the hut. Kagome got up and walked to the hut also. Kagome and Serenity walked out of the hut. Serenity had clear clothes on and Kagome looked worried about something. Serenity walked to a tree and sat under it and look up at the sky it was nighttime. Michael walks over to her and sat next to her. "I would like to know something Serenity why are you running?" Michael said. "Why do you look different then other dog demons?" Serenity said. Michael didn't answer her he only got up and walk to Dail. A few minutes later Serenity felt bad about what she said so she asked Dail where he was and he said, "he want to go spring and he wouldn't be back tonight," so she walked to the springs to say sorry about it. When she got there Michael was in the spring but his hair and eyes was different he looked human. Michael got out and got dressed and walked to the tree she was hiding behind. She decided to talk to him when she smelled her former master and the man from earlier today. "So you are the man she was give to a hanyou," The man said while walking to him. Michael stood up and looked at the man. "What are you talking about?" Michael said. "Get away from him," Serenity said. Michael turned to see Serenity standing behind the tree. "Hello Serenity, I see he doesn't about you be." The man said before being punch by Serenity. "Shut the hell up, you have no right to be here," Serenity said. "Is that right, then you tell him why you ran away from Sesshoumaru's Palace the night he was attack," The man said. Michael watch them as he listen to what Serenity was going to say but she didn't say anything. "I thought so you don't have the guts to tell him, do you?" The man said. Serenity started to growl cause she could smell the guard behind her and beside her. "Serenity?" Michael said walking a little to her. "Stay there," Serenity said. "Show some repeated girl," The man said as he got his whip out and hit her across her chest with it. Serenity growl again at him and then she attack him but she don't get close to him because the guard come out and chained her up with chains. "LET GO OF ME!" Serenity said. "They will not let you go I am afraid," The man said. The man looked at Michael and walked to him. "You know I think I will kill you after I punish Serenity for not listening to me so stay around for awhile," The man said and then walked to one of the guards and give him the whip and told the other one to keep Michael away from Serenity. Two men were holding her chains on her hand were away from her so she couldn't hurt them. "What are you going to do to her?" Michael said. "I told you I am going to punish her for not listening," The man said. Serenity growl at him for making Michael watch it. The man walked to her and looked her in the eyes. "What? You don't want him here, well to bad he is going to stay here," the man said. He walked to the guard with the whip and told him to start. The guard walked behind Serenity and begin hit her with the whip.  
  
An hour later...  
  
Serenity wasn't moving she had stopped move minutes earlier and then the man told the guard to stop finally. "You know she didn't to me because it was you I told her to kill a year ago but she said she would weather be dead then kill you," the man said to Michael. "How dare you hurt her! She has done nothing to deserve this," Michael said. The guard let her chains go and let her fall to the ground. The guards walked behind Michael but at that moment Serenity's hands move and she stood up and use the chains on her hands to hit the guards in the faces and then punched them in the face and they fell to the ground and were unconscious she turned to the man in front of Michael and was about to attack when he jumped to the trees and ran away. Serenity turned to Michael and look at him he had fear his eyes. "Are you ok?" Serenity said before fall to the ground and fall unconscious. "Serenity?" Michael said running to her. Serenity was breathing hard and her wounds were blooding bad on her back. "Please hold on Serenity," Michael said. Michael picked Serenity up and takes her to a cave near the spring and a river.  
  
Next morning...  
  
Serenity waked up in a cave and saw she was bandaged all the way around her chest and back. She looked around her and saw Michael sit against the cave's wall he was asleep. Serenity got up and walked to Michael and saw he wasn't going to wake up so she pick him up and carried him back to the hut but she couldn't walk in her human form so she changed in to her demon form and jump to tree and tree.  
  
At the hut...  
  
Serenity jumped down to the ground and she knew her wounds were bleeding again but she walked to the hut and put Michael down near the door. Then ran away from the hut before Michael or anyone wake up.  
  
A week later...  
  
Serenity was walking out of the forest where Michael and Dail was at the hut talking but stopped when they saw her and stood up. "I am sorry for leaving Lord Michael and Lord Dail," Serenity said. "Why did you leave and how did you get me here before sunrise?" Michael said. "I am sorry but I can't tell you that Lord Michael," Serenity said. "You was talking to my half brother girl," Inuyasha growl from a tree. "Yes, Lord Inuyasha I did talk to him and he wish for Lord Michael and Lord Dail and me to return to the palace tonight," Serenity said. "TONIGHT how in the world does he think we are going to get there by tonight the only way is if we ran there," Michael said. "Well that is what Lord Sesshoumaru said I was only told to tell you that and to return with you," Serenity said. "Fine, we will leave in a minute," Michael said.  
  
A minute later...  
  
Michael was running through the forest to Sesshoumaru's Palace. Serenity was on Michael's back. "I could have ride on Lord Dail's back, Lord Michael," Serenity said. "No, I am not letting you out of my sight until you tell me how you leave me at the hut," Michael said. "I am sorry but I can't tell you," Serenity said looking at the sunset from Michael back while she rode to Sesshoumaru's palace. It was night when they got to Sesshoumaru's palace. Michael put Serenity on the ground and walked with her to the door of the place. Sesshoumaru was at the doorway when they got to the door. "Hello Serenity, Can you please go and get ready for dinner please? But I would like to see you after you get ready please" Sesshoumaru said "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru has you wish," Serenity said. At that moment Rose walked up to Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru here is the paper you asked for," Rose said while handing him the paper rolled up. "Thank you Rose, Can you make sure Serenity gets to her room ok?" Sesshoumaru said. "Yes Sir," Rose said. And then Rose and Serenity walked in the palace and to her room. "You two please come with me," Sesshoumaru said. "Fine, then will you tell us what going on?" Michael said. "Yes, then I will tell you," Sesshoumaru said. They walked in to the palace and in to Sesshoumaru's Meeting Room it was made so no one outside of it could hear anything that was being said but only said anything any thing else could be hear. They sat down and Michael told Sesshoumaru what happen to Serenity a week ago before she lefted and that he want to know how she did that. After a moment of silent there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Sesshoumaru said. It was Serenity and she walked in to talk to Sesshoumaru as he had asked. "Good I am happy come Serenity," Sesshoumaru said. "Lord Sesshoumaru you said that you want to talk to me," Serenity said. "Yes I wish to ask you a few question and I want you to answer them truthful ok," Sesshoumaru said. "Yes, sir," Serenity said. "Do you know Dail from anywhere?" Sesshoumaru said. "Yes sir, I do," Serenity said. "From where do you know him?" Sesshoumaru said. "I know him because he is my brother and we was together until we was take away from our parents," Serenity said. "How did you know he was your brother?" Sesshoumaru said. "I have the abilities to sense him my mother teach me how to," Serenity said.  
  
"Is that how you knew Michael was in trouble?" Sesshoumaru said. "Yes, that is cause I can sense fear and anger too because of the abilities," Serenity said. "I see, how did you save Michael's life three time without dieing Serenity," Sesshoumaru said. "I sense pain and anger and it awakes my..." Serenity said. "Your what?" Sesshoumaru said. "Do I have to tell Lord Sesshoumaru," Serenity said. "No but you will have tell me soon or later," Sesshoumaru said. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," Serenity said. "Why is that man after you?" Sesshoumaru said. "He wish for me to listen to him as I did before," Serenity said. "I see, here you go Serenity," Sesshoumaru said. Sesshoumaru handed Serenity the paper Rose give him earlier. "Why is this Lord Sesshoumaru?" Serenity asked. "Open and read it," Sesshoumaru said. Serenity did has she was told and open the paper. Serenity read it and she looked surprised after she read it two times. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Are you sure you want to do this?" Serenity asked Sesshoumaru. "Yes, I am you can live here if you like," Sesshoumaru said. "Thank you," Serenity said while ran and hugging him. "You are welcome Serenity," Sesshoumaru said. Serenity stood up from hugging him and looked at Michael and Dail. "Do they know Lord Sesshoumaru?" Serenity asked. "No they do know anything at the moment and until you want to tell them cause I have no reason to tell them and you don't have to call me lord any more Serenity," Sesshoumaru said. "I like to call you lord Sesshoumaru for a little while ok and thank you for not tell them and I wish to talk to you later about something else if you don't mind," Serenity said. "No, I wouldn't mind Serenity," Sesshoumaru said. "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru," Serenity said. "Not a problem Serenity," Sesshoumaru said. "Are you going tell us what going on or not?" Michael said. "It's not up to me its up to Serenity now," Sesshoumaru said. "I will after I talk to Sesshoumaru after dinner," Serenity said. "Fine, whatever," Michael said walking out of the room.  
  
Serenity ran out of the door and grabbed him and pushed him to the wall. "Listen to me Michael if I had different reason not to tell you I would tell you but I don't and if I tell you it would be a big mistaken for me so you have to wait and listen then if nothing happens to me before then," Serenity said and then let him go and walked away from his and in to the dinner room followed by Sesshoumaru and Dail. Michael walked to the dinner room and walked in and sits near Serenity. After dinner Serenity followed Sesshoumaru in to the meeting room.  
  
In the Meeting Room...  
  
Serenity was in her demon form and was talking to Sesshoumaru. Serenity had golden hair and blue eyes. "So that is why you haven't told them who you are," Sesshoumaru said. "Yes that is why? If I had told them he would come after them again and so I have to make sure that he doesn't hurt them and it would be better to not to tell them," Serenity said. At that moment Serenity sensed something coming from the dinner room. "What's wrong Serenity?" Sesshoumaru said. "Something is wrong in the dinner room," Serenity said while turning back into her other form.  
  
In the dinner room...  
  
Sesshoumaru and Serenity ran to the room and walked in to find the man that had been her Master for years and her brother, Dail and Michael chained up to the wall. Nobody was in there but them. "What do you want?" Serenity said. "I want to fight you in your demon form and in front of them or you come will me," The man said. "No to both of them," Serenity said. Dail and Michael start to wake up and open their eyes. "Serenity? What's going on?" Dail said. "Are you going to answer he's question or am I?" The man said. "No I am not and you aren't going to," Serenity said. "Oh I am not, how do you think you are going to stop me?" The man said. "I don't have to cause I know you will not hurt them," Serenity said slowly walking to the man. "Don't you move or I will hurt them," The man said. "No you won't cause you will know what's if you do," Serenity said. "You wouldn't dare," the man said. "Do you want to see or are you going to leave cause if not I will asks Sesshoumaru to throw you out of his Palace," Serenity said to his face. "Fine I will leave but this not over Serenity," The man said before disappearing. Serenity walked over to Michael and Dail and under chain them with the key. "How did you get the key away from that man," Michael said. "I got it that the only thing you need to know," Serenity said. Serenity got them under and walked to Sesshoumaru and handed him the key and told him something and left the room. "Where did Serenity go Sesshoumaru?" Michael asked. "She had to go and do something for me," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Serenity was in her demon form and on her balcony looking at the sky. Serenity jumped from the balcony than starting into the forest.  
  
Back in the castle...  
  
"Why did you let her go?" Michael said. "Shut up Michael she be back it not like someone is after her or anything," Dail said. "How would you Dail? You haven't seen her in what 11 years, so how would you know what is going through her mind," Michael said. "I know cause she would be here if someone was after her cause that how her mother was," Dail said. "Fine," Michael said. Michael walked to the door and left the castle.  
  
In the forest...  
  
Serenity was washing her wounds on her demon form that had not healed that much. Serenity got done and put her cloak on and walked by the way she had come.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Michael was walking forest thinking about what happen. Michael sense someone come to him and stopped walking. "Who is there?" Michael said. "You are stupid to leave the castle, boy," A man voice said. "Who are you?" Michael said. "Someone that can help you will the questions about Serenity," The voice said. "And how would you know that if her own brother couldn't," Michael said. "I only talk you if you agree to come with me," The voice said. "No, I am not going with you so tell me or I am leaving now," Michael said. At that moment something hit him on the back and a person in a cloak appear in front of him. The person walked to him and pulled something out of his back and it was a needle. Michael passed out in the person's arms. 1 hour later... Michael wake up in his room in Sesshoumaru's castle but he was human. "So you are awake finally," A voice said. It was Serenity she was beside the bed sitting in a chair. "Yes, What are you doing in here?" Michael said. "Watching you, you was bright here by a person and you was a sleep for a hour since," Serenity said. Serenity stood and walked to the door and walked out of the door. A minute later Sesshoumaru come in. "It's good to see you awake Michael," Sesshoumaru said. "I can see that," Michael said.  
  
An hour later in the garden...  
  
Michael walked outside to get some fresh air. At that moment a person appear in front of him with a cloak on again. The person had her back to him. "Come out and who are you?" The person said. A man comes out with a cloak on too. "My name is Tom and I was sent to kill you and that man behind you but he was right it while that a lot to kill you," the man said. "Sorry but you must leave if you don't wish to be hurt," the person said. Tom smiles and said "Sorry but that isn't yours to decide," he said. Tom ran and attacks the person but the person had a sword at his neck in a second. "He did you do that?" Tom said. "I asked you nicely to leave I won't ask you again leave now or die," the person said. "Fine, but he will not live for long both you and I know that," Tom said before turning and running in to the forest. The person's sword disappeared and then started to walk to the forest. "Wait a moment, who are you? You have save my live two times and I don't know who you are," Michael said. "That is something you don't have to know but you can call me Lily for now," The person said turning to him. "What's going on?" Said Dail running in with Sesshoumaru behind him. "It's seem you are safe now my friend take care," Lily said. She turns and jumped into a tree but was stop by Sesshoumaru and Dail. "Who are you?" Dail asked. "It seem you will not let me leave," Lily said. "No, so tell us who you are?" Dail said. "My name is Lily and my mission is to protect people from a very bad person that I hate," Lily said. "Fine, but you are staying here and tell us what you know about the person that attacked Michael," Dail said. "But first I wish to see your face Lily," Sesshoumaru said. "Fine," Lily said and then pulls her hood down and looked at Sesshoumaru. She had golden hair with silver highlights in her hair too and she had golden eyes too. "You have happy," Lily said. "No but I'm for the moment," Sesshoumaru said. "Well to bad for you then," Lily said. Lily jumped down and walked to the castle. 1 hour later... Lily was in a room for it was her room for now. "You can sleep in here it's a friend of my room so please don't take her things," Rose said. "Ok, I won't so don't worry and I have a question does Sesshoumaru have a training room in the castle," Lily said. "Yes but it's in a different part of the castle," Rose said. "Thank you," Lily said. "No problem," Rose said as she closed the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

She wait for Rose's footstep to leave the hallway. When didn't hear them anymore she walked to the door and open of the door and down the hallway. When she got to the training room she hears sword fighting in the room she walked to the door and opened it to see who is was and it was Sesshoumaru and Michael. "Michael, he can't be fighting in his shape," She said to herself.  
  
In the training room...  
  
Sesshoumaru hear something at the door and saw someone was watching. Sesshoumaru stop and look at the person watching them and then Michael looked at the door but it was closed when he look at it. "What's wrong Sesshoumaru? Did you see something or someone at the door?" Michael said. "No but I thought I did oh well back to training Michael," Sesshoumaru said. "Ok but don't go easy on me because I am your friend," Michael said. "Who said I would," Sesshoumaru said. "Nobody I am only tell you not too," Michael said. "Fine with me," Sesshoumaru said and then attack him with the sword in his hand. Michael defected him off and attacks him the same way. As they fought with sword they did know that they were being watched at that moment. At the moment Michael felt dizzy and sick and slowly fell to the floor. The person that was watching them come out and walked to Michael and the person was Lily. "I will take care of him for a while if you don't mind," Lily said. Lily picked him up and walked out of the room. Lily walked to her room and put him on the bed and got a wet towel and put it on his head cause he was to hot.  
  
Two days later...  
  
Michael waked up and looked around to see where he was. He was in a room but then he felt something beside him on the bed and he saw it was Lily sitting in a chair while laying her head on the bed and in her hand was a wet towel. Michael touch Lily's hand and it was cold. He touched her face to see if it was cold and it was but at that moment Lily wake up. Lily look up at Michael with her golden eyes and saw that he was awake finally. At the moment Rose walked in and saw Michael was awake. "Michael you are awake, about time," Rose said and walked to the bed. She looked at Lily and saw she was pale both her face and hands was pale. "Are you ok Lily?" Rose said. "I am fine, Lady Rose," Lily said while getting up and walking out of the room. "Michael since you are awake Sesshoumaru want to talk to you," Rose said. "Ok, thanks," Michael said.  
  
Meeting room...  
  
Michael was sitting in the room talking to Sesshoumaru about what happened in the training room. Rose walked in the room and sits down in a chair. "What's wrong?" Michael asked Rose. "Lily won't eat anything, I tired to get her to eat but she refused to eat and I am afraid for her health, she look so pale this morning," Rose said. "What do you mean?" Michael said. "Did Sesshoumaru tell? Lily took care of you for two day without leaving the room until this morning she didn't if leaving to get food or anything," Rose said. "What! Why did you tell me that Sesshoumaru?" Michael said. "She asked me not to for a while for some reason," Sesshoumaru said. "Where is she, Rose?" Michael said. "The last time I saw her she was in the training and wish for nobody to go in," Rose said. Michael got up and ran out of the door and down the hallway.  
  
In the training room...  
  
She was sword fight someone in a cloak and was still pale. "We should stop you are not in good shape to fight," The person said. "I don't care, I am not stopping so fight," Lily said. The person attacks as she asked and she defects herself with her sword. At moment the person sense Michael coming and disappeared. Lily fell to the floor breathing hard. Michael came in to see her on the floor hold a sword and breathing hard. "Are you ok?" Michael said. "I am fine, what are you doing here?" Lily said. "Me! What are you doing here? Rose told me that you haven't eaten in two days what's wrong you? You have to eat something or you will die," Michael said. Lily smiles and stood up and her sword disappeared and she got her cloak and walk by him. "I have been through worse Michael," Lily said and walked out of the door but before could Michael grab her arm. "What do you mean?" Michael said. "I mean what I said I have been through worse in my life," Lily said and pulls away from him. She walked out of the room and down the hallway. 1 hour later.... Lily was sits in the garden in a tree with her cloak on when Michael come out in the garden. Michael looked around and then saw her in the tree. "Hey Lily, come here," Michael said. "Why should I come down?" Lily said. "Cause I want to talk to you and ask you something," Michael said. "Fine," Lily said and jumped down in front of him. "Thank you," Michael said. "Your welcome, now what is it you want to know?" Lily said. "Why did you take care of me for two day without leaving my side?" Michael said. "I don't have to tell you why," Lily said. "Why won't you tell me Lily? Why?" Michael said. "Cause if you knew the truth it would cause you more pain then it is now," Lily said. "What do you mean?" Michael said. "Never mind Michael," Lily said. Lily started to walk away when arrow hit her in the chest and sided. Lily pulled them out of her chest and side and then she heard more arrows come to her and Michael. She grabbed Michael and ran into the castle and closed the doors and then she fell to the floor cause of the bleeding from her wound on her chest and side. "Are you ok?" Michael said. "I am fine," Lily said and stood up and walked to the way to her room slowly but she passed out but she grabbed her before she hit the floor. 2 hours later... Lily wake up and saw she was in a room. She sat up and looks around and saw Michael sitting in a chair not far from the bed and asleep. She saw that she was bandaged up and she had a different shirt on. She got up and walked to her cloak and put it on and walked to the door before someone grabbed her arm and it was Michael. "I wish to know, who you are?" Michael said. "What are you talking about?" Lily said. "Answer my question," Michael said. "No, I will not Michael," Lily said. "WHY NOT?" Michael said. "CAUSE YOU KNOW WHO I AM," Lily said. Lily pulled out of his grab and open the door and ran down the hallway. Michael ran after her but lost her some how.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
A man was watching Lily and smiled to himself. "I think its time to tell them, Serenity," The man said while smiling and then jumped to tree and tree and then jumped on the ground in front of the castle.  
  
Back at the castle...  
  
Lily was running when Sesshoumaru stopped her and Michael ran up behind her. "What do you mean I know who you are?" Michael asked Lily. A guard walked up to them at that moment. "Lord Sesshoumaru, there is a man here to see you and Lord Michael and also Lady Lily," the guard said. "Who is it?" Sesshoumaru asked. "He said his name is Cain," the guard said. "You have to be mistaken that can't be his name! Where is he? "Lily said shocked. "He is in the garden," the guard said. Lily pushed Sesshoumaru out of the way and ran down the hallway and to the garden. They followed her to the garden.  
  
At the garden...  
  
A man with golden hair and dog-ears was looking at the flowers in the garden. Lily ran in the garden but she stopped in her tracks and stared at him. "Your a life?" Lily said in shock. He turns around to her. "Yes I am," Cain said. At that moment Sesshoumaru and Michael come running to the garden. "Stay there, Michael," Lily said. "Why Lily?" Michael said. "So that is your name for now," Cain said. "Yes so leave now," Lily said. "Nope, sorry that is not why I am here," "Then why are you here?" Sesshoumaru said. "I was send here to get something back that you took Sesshoumaru," Cain said. "He didn't take nothing of yours," Lily said while growling. "Oh really Lily or is..." Cain said before being punched in the face by Lily. "Lily why you do that?" Michael said. "Yes do tell them..." Cain said before getting hit again. "I thought you was trained to not take your eyes off the emery Cain," Lily said. "Yes was but you not my emery now are you," Cain said. "I am now so leave," Lily said. Cain pulled out a sword and points it at Lily "Then fight me or I will say your name," Cain said. "Fine," Lily growls. "Your in no..." Michael said before Sesshoumaru stopped him. "Lets see what she can do," Sesshoumaru said. "Ok," Michael said. "Tell me one thing Lily why don't they know of your powers and why haven't you changed Michael back? We both know the side effect of what in his body," Cain said. "That is none of your business, Cain," Lily said while growling at him. "Fine, don't answer me," Cain said. "What are you talk about she couldn't know what's wrong with me? The only way she know that is if she knew the person that made it," Michael said. "Shut up Cain," Lily said and then attacked him. "Why he need to know what's going inside himself," Cain said. Lily growled and then started to glowing at that moment her cloak disappeared and her shirt changed. "You should have never come here Cain," Lily said. "Oh really and why is that?" Cain said. "Cause there is nothing that belongs to you here anymore," Lily said and attacked him while holding a sword in her hand. The swords hit each other and few minutes you could saw only a line of light and hear metal against metal. Lily appeared on the ground and the man in a tree and both holding their swords. "You have got better in little time," Cain said. "That is cause I train myself to protest people not to kill them," Lily said. "I said better but not good to bet me, girl, so remember that," Cain said in his other hand appears a whip and throw it to hit Michael but Lily got in front of him and got hit many time before fell to the ground. "As I told you Serenity you will only get pain if you protect them," Cain said while jumping down from the tree and walking to her. She smiles and attacked him and cut him with a knife. "You have no reason to come here so leave unless you have a dead wish," Lily said pushing him away and then arrow come at her. She moves and catches it in her hand and then broke it in two. "Come out, Kikyou I know you are there," Serenity said. "You are smart and powerful for you age and for a demon but you still have to come with us," Kikyou said. "As I said before there is nothing that belongs to him so leave," Serenity said. "Sorry, but we have order to follow," Kikyou said about to shot arrow at again. When Serenity throws her knife and cut the string that was on Kikyou's bow. "I told you to leave Kikyou so go," Serenity said. "I will for now but remember Michael has little time left Serenity," Kikyou said. "I know that Kikyou so leave now," Serenity said. They both disappeared and then Serenity fell to the ground but stood before Michael got to her and walked away from the castle. "Where are you going?" Michael said. "Somewhere else what does it matter to you?" Serenity said walking into the forest. Sesshoumaru grabbed her and drag her back to the castle. "You're not going anywhere, Serenity," Sesshoumaru said. "Let me go please, Lord Sesshoumaru," Serenity said. "Why Serenity?" Sesshoumaru said. "Cause you have to," Serenity said. "No I don't," Sesshoumaru said. "Yes, you do," a voice said. Sesshoumaru turned around to see a man standing near a tree. He had a cloak on so you could see his face. "Who are you?" Michael said. "A friend of Serenity so let her go Sesshoumaru," The man said. "Why should I?" Sesshoumaru said. At that moment Michael felt light head but some grabbed him so he went fell to the ground. He looked at the person after a minute and saw it was Serenity. "How did you get from Sesshoumaru grabs?" Michael said. "It wasn't to hard to get free," Serenity said before falling on him cause of her wound on her back. "Serenity? Serenity!" Michael said. "She will be fine, Michael, she has lived through worse, take care of my friend, Michael," The voice said before walking back into the forest.  
  
"Come on Michael let get her inside," Sesshoumaru said walking into the castle. They walked back in the castle and took Serenity to her room. 2 hours later... Serenity woke up in a room and felt someone lying on the bed beside her and she felt arms around her waist holding her to the person's body. She turns slowly to not wake up the person and saw Michael asleep and holding her. She lightly touch his face and then lead in to kiss him but stopped and grads his arms and puts them on the bed and got up and walked to the bathroom to change her clothes and take a bath. She come out of the bath with a robe on and walked to her bag to get something when she hear something and she turns to the bed and saw Michael was gone and that her slave ring was on the bed. She walks to the bed and puts it up. "How did this get in here ..." Serenity said and then walked to the balcony. "Why did you take him? Why?" Serenity said. Her hand was in a fist and blood was falling from her hand and tears from her eyes. "How dare you take him?" Serenity said while glow a dark red and her clothes changed and then she disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Michael wake up in a cold room and arms around him. He pulled away and looked at the person and it was a demon with cat ears and a tail and it was a girl. "I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you," the girl said. "It's ok, where am I?" Michael said. A person walked in to the room and stop at the door and the person was wearing a cloak. "You are some where you don't belong in," the man said at the door. "Rei, you are to go to Master now," the man said turns to let with the girl following. "Hey wait I want to know why I am I here?" Michael said. "Fine, guards chain him up and bring him along," the man said and then the guard got him and chains him up. "Come on, Rei," the man said to the girl. They walked out of the room and down a hallway and then into a throne room but it had chain on the walls. Rei ran to the man in the throne and sits on his lay. "So you come also Michael, well now I am happy cause our guess is coming too and Tommy go and say hey to the guess and bring her here," The man in the throne said. "Yes Sir," Tommy said before disappearing. "Do you know why you are here Michael?" The man asked. "No I don't," Michael said. "Well you will in a moment when our guess gets here," The man said. At that moment Tommy appeared with Serenity in his arms. "Let me GO!!!!!!" Serenity said and then hit his nose with her heard and grabs his arm and throws him to the wall. "Nice Serenity," Master said. "Serenity?" Rei said and got up and started to walk to her but was stop by Master. "You are to stay there, Rei," Master said. "Why did you take him from his home?" Serenity said while growling at him. "Cause I knew you won't come by your own will so I made you come here, GUARDS!!" Master said. Guards got close to her with chains but one had a whip in his hand. "You don't want them to hurt Michael now do you?" Master said. Serenity growls at him but didn't move. "Serenity leave!!! Forget about me!!!" Michael said to her. "I don't tried She won't leave," Master said. Serenity was chained and the guard hit her with the whip for an hour. "Stop," Master said. Serenity started to glow and then broke the chains and attacked the guards. She wounded them bad to make them bleed to dead and then she turns to Michael and looked at the guards but they ran away and then Rei got in front of her. "Stop Serenity PLEASE you have to stop," Rei said. At that moment she jumped back and looked at the door and saw Sesshoumaru was a the door.  
  
"Serenity come here," Sesshoumaru said. "I don't take orders," Serenity said. "Serenity now or else," Sesshoumaru said. She growls at him but walked to him and then Sesshoumaru hit her on the head. "Serenity!" Rei said while running to her. "She will be ok and guess you are a friend of hers," Sesshoumaru said. "Yes Lord, I am," Rei said. Sesshoumaru walked to Michael and unchained him. "How dare you come here?" Master said. "You had no right to take Michael so I have a right to come here," Sesshoumaru said. "Mmmm..." Serenity said while opening her eyes. "Serenity you shouldn't move," Rei said. "Where Michael and Sesshoumaru?" Serenity said. "They behind you Serenity," Rei said. "Thank you Rei," Serenity said. "Why did you want to know?" Rei said. She got up and turns to Master and growls at him. "You will pay for what you did, you had no right to take Michael and bring him here against his will," Serenity said. "Shut up, bitch," Master said. "Never will I listen to you, you will pay for taking Michael away from his home and for hurting my friends," Serenity said while glowing dark red. "What the hell are you doing?" Master said. "I am going to make you pay for what you did to me and the people I care for," Serenity said. She slowly walks towards him while glowing dark red. "That is one reason I kept you chained up," Master said. "Yes I know why you did that but you didn't have the right to hurt my friends and because you hurt them one of them die in front me," Serenity said grabs Master by the neck. "So what? He should have listen to me and then he would be a life" Master said. Serenity's eyes glow red and then she throw Master in the wall. "Rei get them out of here and then get the others," Serenity said. "What about you Serenity?" Rei said. "I am not going Rei, I trust you change Michael back," Serenity said. "Serenity why do you wish to die?" Rei said. "Don't worry about it you must go you have little time Rei what you need is in my room now go!" Serenity said. Rei grabs Michael hand and ran out of the room with Sesshoumaru behind them. They stop at a room and Rei under lock the door and ran in and got a bag and some other things and put them in the bag and then ran out of the room and ran to a bigger door and open it and walked in and then walk out with a lot of people behind her, they ran out of the ran and down the hallway. "Come on this way," Rei said. "Wait what about Serenity we can't leave her here," Michael said. "We have to she want us to leave and if you go back you would asking for your death wish," Rei said. "I don't care I am not going to leave her here to die," Michael said. Rei grabs his hand and pinned him against the wall. "You have no chose in that and if she told me to get you out of here I am going to do that," Rei said. "Why?" Michael said. "I was train that way and she has saved me and my friends more than once and so I own her and so I am going to get you out here one way or not," Rei said. At that moment black and red light started to appear everywhere. "What is happening?" Michael said. Rei got his hand and ran down the hallway and out to the forest. Rei stopped soon after they were far away from the palace. "Where is Sesshoumaru?" Michael said. Rei looked around and saw that he wasn't there. "Damn he must have got back to get her," Rei said. "Good but I don't see why I don't get to go and get her?" Michael said. "Cause she told me to get you out of there and so I had to," Rei said.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Serenity walked to Master and she was still glowing dark red. "Where is all that power coming from?" Master said. "Me, it all my power, didn't you know that," Serenity said. "If I know that I would have kill you a long that go," Master said. "I don't think you could have kill me see I am immortal nobody can kill me," Serenity said. At the moment she hold her hand out and then a sword appear in it. "You have any last words but I kill you," Serenity said. "Not at all," Master said. "Fine with me," Serenity said. At the moment the wall and roof start to break and fall down. She stabbed Master in the stomach and then a rock fall on him and then she hear something outside the door and it was Sesshoumaru a big rock was on his leg. She walked over to him and he watched her. She put her sword to the rock and then the rock break into pieces and then her sword disappear and she walks to him and grabs his hand and then they disappear.  
  
Outside...  
  
Serenity appeared with Sesshoumaru and then Michael and Rei ran up to them. "This will hurt Sesshoumaru," Serenity said put his leg back into place. Then she put her hand over his legs and white light come from her hand and healed his leg. "How did you do that Serenity?" Michael said. "Thank you Serenity," Sesshoumaru said. "Your welcome," Serenity said stood up and walked a little bit to the palace that was falling and then Serenity started to glow but it then disappeared and then she fall to the ground bleeding all over her body. "Serenity!" Rei said running to her. Rei turn her body on to her back, her eyes showed no sign of life and she was bleeding badly. At that moment a woman rode up to her on a horse. "Rei? Is that your name?" The woman asked. "Yes why?" Rei said. "My name is Anne, get Serenity and her friends and follow me please," Anne said. "Ok," Rei said. Rei picked up Serenity and followed her a few minutes later they were at a hut a man older then Michael and about Sesshoumaru's age was at the hut. "You have return Anne and I see with some people," The man said. "Hey Raven, Serenity need your help, can you help her?" Anne said. He looked at Rei and saw that Serenity was in her arms and that she was bleeding badly. "Yes bring her inside," Raven said. Rei follow him and then put her down on the floor on a cover. "Please go outside for a few minutes please," Raven said. Rei get up and leaves the hut.  
  
Outside...  
  
1 hour later...  
  
Raven come out of the hut and looked at them. "Serenity is a life but she needs to rest she used a lot of her energy so she will be asleep for a few day and her wounds at healing fast but she will still feel pain cause of the energy she used so it will take a few days for her to completely heal," Raven said. "Why did she lose so much blood?" Rei said. "To tell you the truth I don't know why," Raven said. "Thank you for help her," Sesshoumaru said. 2 days later... Serenity wake up in a hut she was bandaged up and her wounds had almost healed all the way and she got up and walks to the door to see Michael play with a little boy that was from the village. The little boy saw her and ran to her and hugs her. "Your wake Serenity," Michael said. The little boy saw Anne come and ran to her and Anne pick him up and then saw Serenity. "Serenity?" Anne said. Serenity walked away in the other direction and about to in to the forest when Sesshoumaru grabs her arm. "Sesshoumaru?" Serenity said. "Serenity come with me, I wish to talk to you," Sesshoumaru said. "I have nothing to say," Serenity said. "Why?" Sesshoumaru said. "Cause I don't," Serenity said. "Fine, but you not to go to far," Sesshoumaru said and let her and walked away. Serenity said nothing and then ran into the forest and when she got to the to the waterfall she stop. Serenity walked in the waterfall and stood under the waterfall but you couldn't tell that she was crying. "Why do you run?" Michael said while walk from behind a tree. "What do you want?" Serenity said. "I want to know something," Michael said walk to the waterfall and look at her. "What is it you want to know?" Serenity said while looking away from him. Michael smiles and touched her face and turns her face to look at her. "Why are you afraid of me?" Michael said. "I ... am..." Serenity said and then pushes away from him and ran to a tree. "I am not afraid of you there is a lot you don't know," Serenity said. Serenity ran back to the hut and ran to Rei. "Rei did you give Michael the entire cure," Serenity said. "Yes why?" Rei said. "You was only to get him half of it," Serenity said.  
  
Michael walked to her and kissed her. Serenity was shock but not cause of the kiss but cause of his lips was cold as ice. Michael broke the kiss and looked at him. Tear was fall from Serenity's eyes. "I'm sorry," Serenity said before stabbing him with a white dragger. "Why Se...reit...y?" Michael said before falling into her arms. "I am sorry Michael," Serenity said before the dragger disappeared and then a different one appeared and then she cut her wrist and let a few drop in to the wound and his mouth. Then she kissed him and then picked him up and walks to the hut and healed his wound and then disappears. 1 day later... Michael wakes up and then remembers what had happen and then ran outside but then was no sign of Serenity. Michael walked to Rei and Anne and grabs Rei. "Where is Serenity?" Michael said angry. "I don't know we have seen her since she give you her blood," Rei said. "She did what?" Michael said. "She give you her blood cause you wasn't your self so she stabbed you with the eraser dragger and it erase what I give you and she give you her blood so you would live," Rei said. "That is the truth," A voices said. Michael turned around and saw a person in a black cloak and she had black hair and dark blue eyes. "Serenity?" Michael said. "I am not surprised you knew it was me," Serenity said. "Why did you do that?" Michael said. "Do what? Give my blood or disappear for a day," Serenity said. "Both if you don't mind," Michael said. "I give you my blood cause I had to and I left cause I didn't have a reason to stay at the moment," Serenity said. "I am sorry for what I did," Michael said. "It was not your fault Michael," Serenity said. "Where is Sesshoumaru I have to talk to him?" Serenity said. "He was in the forest the last time I saw him," Anne said. "Thank you Anne," Serenity said. At that moment a man appear in front of Serenity and started to talk in a different language. "How far is he?" Serenity said she asked the man.  
  
He answers in the different language. "Good go and meet him and, keep him there until I tell you different," Serenity said. "As you wish," The man said before disappearing. "Thank you for you help Anne and Rei," Serenity said. "Your welcome but who was that man that was here a minute go?" Rei said. "A friend of my mother's, he was to find me and take me home," Serenity said. "How do you know what he said?" Michael said. "I don't know I only do I guess it a part of me, well I have to go and talk to Sesshoumaru, See you later," Serenity said. She disappears and Michael ran in to the forest. Michael was running through the forest until his heard Serenity and Sesshoumaru talking. He got near a tree and listen to what they were said.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Serenity...  
  
"So I am not going to stay and beside I have caused a lot of trouble for you and Michael and I still wish for not to know about how we meet Sesshoumaru," Serenity said. "I see, you care for him and I wouldn't tell him he would be very upset at me but I think he love you Serenity but I can't make you stay but I hope you do stay for his birthday two days away," Sesshoumaru said. "I don't know but I will see if I can but I don't want to cause trouble to you and Michael anymore and thank you for not telling him and I hope you wouldn't tell Dail too cause his memories are gone for a reason," Serenity said. "And why is that?" Sesshoumaru said. "I couldn't tell you really I was very young when his memories was taken away but I think it best for him to not know," Serenity said. "Fine but if I have to I will tell them ok," Sesshoumaru said. "Ok," Serenity said. "What is it you haven't told me and Dail Sesshoumaru?" Michael said while walking to them from behind the tree. "Michael, Why are you here?" Serenity said. "I want to talk to you some more but now I want to know what Sesshoumaru isn't tell us," Michael said. "He can't tell you Michael cause I asked him not to," Serenity said. At that moment a man appear wearing a red and black outfit. "Serenity, you was told to come back after you told him," The man said. "Yes, I know but I had to find him cause he was not at the castle," Serenity said. "Well, You are needed back at the castle and you mother wish to talk to you about yesterday," the man said. "I still refuse and I am not going to change my mind about it not you or mother going to change it," Serenity said. The man walked to her and grabs her and whispers something in her ear that made tears fall from her eyes. The man walked backward away a little. "And you know that is true Serenity and you know I will do everything I say," the man said while smiling. "That is one reason I refuse to do anything for you and mother," Serenity said before disappearing. "Serenity!" Michael said. "Boy, stay away from her or you will be wishing you had never meet her," The man said before disappearing too.  
  
Serenity...  
  
Serenity appeared in a forest and the sky was dark and Serenity jumped to a tree. "Why must I be immortal to death? Father I wish you were here with me cause you and brother was the only two that understand me," Serenity said while tears fall from her eyes but now they were red tears. "Hey half-breed, where have you been?" A girl in a tree near by said.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"What do you mean you can't tell me?" Michael said. "I can't cause I don't know Michael I have no idea who he was," Dail said. "That is cause your memories was taken and hind deep in your mind without you," Sesshoumaru said. "How do you know that Sesshoumaru?" Dail said. "Serenity told me not to tell you but I told her if I had to I would but I only know what she told me the day Michael was taken, she said" that the necklace she was wearing was from her father that had dead a year ago and that you have dead if you memories was now forgotten to you but she said that if you remember you will be in danger cause of someone and that is why she did tell you she was your sister and that she come from a different place that was not of this world and that soon she would have to return to that place without you," Sesshoumaru said. "I knew Serenity was more like mother but I don't know what mother was like and why can't I go with her?" Dail said. "Cause you was found dead in that world cause she told them that you had die a year ago with you father and that she is the only heir to the castle that her father owned and that something had to be done about something she didn't tell what cause she had to go and save you Michael so that was all I was told," Sesshoumaru said. "And why were you told that and not I," Michael said. "Cause you didn't need to know," Sesshoumaru said. At that moment Dail started to glow red and black and then his eyes was red and his said something in a different language and then it stopped and he looked at Michael and Sesshoumaru. "I know where she is, take my hand," Dail said while holding a hand out to Michael and Sesshoumaru. "No thanks you two go I will stay here," Sesshoumaru said. "Fine," Dail said. "Lets go," Michael said while taking Dail's hand. They disappeared to go and find Serenity.  
  
Serenity...  
  
Dail and Michael appears in the forests that Serenity is in and at that moment a girl land in front of them on her back and unconscious and then another come out of the forest. "What are you doing here?" The person said. "I am looking for Serenity SilverDust," Dail said. "How do you know that name?" the person said. "That is none of your business and can you tell me where she is?" Dail said. The girl that was unconscious got up and stood staring at the person. "You stupid half-breed, how the hell can you have so must power?" The girl said. "I would shut up if I were you," the person said before throw the girl to a tree with her power. "Stop right there, Serenity," a woman said walking up behind Serenity. "Where are you doing here, mother?" Serenity said. "I hear someone was hurting people and so I come to stop it and to find you the one doing it," The woman said. "So what it doesn't matter and so leave me alone," Serenity said before being thrown to a tree. "And who are you two? I don't believe we have meet I am Lily SilverDust and this is my daughter Serenity SilverDust," Lily said. "If she is you daughter why to you hurt her?" Michael said. Michael walked to Serenity but not before being stopped by a man jumping in front of him. "I told you to stay away from her," the man said. "Don't harm him Cain he will help us teach Serenity a lesson," Lily said. Lily walked to Serenity. "He will be a thank you to you for bring your brother back," Lily said. Serenity growl and pushes her away from her and stood up. "Get her Cain, and take her back to the castle and do has I told you," Lily said. "As you wish," Cain said. "And take him with you I will talk to her brother and then return to the castle too," Lily said. Cain grabs Serenity and Michael and disappears.  
  
At the castle...  
  
They appeared in a ceil and Cain thrown Michael in the ceil and then walk to the door and pushes her out of it and down the hallway. "Hey, where are you going?" Michael said. "Don't worry she will be back," Cain said and then they walked into a room. A few minutes later... Cain and Serenity walked back in the room and then open the door and pushes Serenity into the ceil with Michael. "Serenity are you ok?" Michael said. "I am fine and stay there and don't move," Serenity said. "Why?" Michael said. "Cause I said so," Serenity said. Michael walked to her and pushes her to the wall and pulls her hood from her face. Her face was pale and her lips were red. "Why are you pale?" Michael said. Serenity tried to pushes him away from her cause she didn't want to look at his face cause if she did she wouldn't want to leave him again. "I am not going to let you so stop trying to get away and answer the question," Michael said. "Why? Why did you have to come here?" Serenity said. "What? We come cause we want to come back," Michael said. "I can't go back, I have no reason to go back," Serenity said. "Why are you pale?" Michael said. "Cause I am a vampire and a demon but I am only a vampire went I am human and I am demon anytime I want to be cause I can control my demon self and I am pale cause I am a vampire now and I need blood ok now let me go," Serenity said trying to get free. Michael touch her face and pulled it to look at him and then kissed her and pulled her close to his body so she wouldn't get free. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. A few minutes later he broken the kiss and looked at her. "Why did you do that?" Serenity said. "I don't know why I felt like it and you can drink my blood cause I don't want you to be pale," Michael said and kissed her lightly and then pushes her head to his neck. "Are you sure?" Serenity said. "Yes," Michael said. Serenity bite his neck and drink his blood and to her it was nothing like she had before and then she scene that he was getting weak and fast and so she stopped and lick his neck and then the mark disappeared that she had made. "Are you ok Michael?" Serenity said. "Yes," Michael said. Serenity started growling and she puts him away and then growls at the woman at the door. "Shut up Serenity and beside I am not going to do anything to you at the moment," the woman said and then two guards come to the cell and open and grads Serenity and put her to the wall and chain her to it. "Hey, let her go," Michael said but was being hold back from her. The woman walked to him and kissed him and then she broken it and smiled at him. "I see, why she loved you," the woman said. "What do you mean loved?" Michael said. "She didn't tell you if she lied to us she would die and she dies tomorrow but she is to suffer for lying to us and for felling in love with you," the woman said. "Get away from him Lilied," Serenity said. "Why your mother said I could do what I want but your brother tried to stop me but I am here, am I not?" Lilied said. "I can change that if you want," Serenity growls. "No thanks," Lilied said. Serenity started to glow and then her hair was black with red highlights and the chain broken and then Serenity grads Lillie's neck and looked at her. "To bad you touch him and that only is asking for a death wish," Serenity said. "Put her down Serenity," Michael said. Serenity growl but drop her and walked to him and looks at him and then grabs his arm and disappeared. Serenity... They appeared in a room that her mother and brother were in. "Serenity are you ok?" Dail said. "I am fine why do you ask?" Serenity said. Serenity let Michael go and walk to her mother slowly. "Why did you let that bitch near Michael, mother?" Serenity said. "I have no idea of what you mean?" Lily said. "You sure about that Lily," Dail said. "I think my brother has a point," Serenity said. Serenity holds her hand out and sword appeared and she points it at Lily's neck. "Any last words Lily," Serenity said. "Yes go to hell, flames of hell," Lily said. Flames appeared around her and then disappeared. "Serenity you can't kill me so don't try," Lily said. "I kill you one day when I find father I will and then you can stop me," Serenity said. "Your father is dead so get over it and he isn't coming back so stop trying to delay your death," Lily said. "I am not delaying any thing but yours," Serenity said. "What are you talking about you can't kill me," Lily said. "No I can but father can and soon he will," Serenity said. "Lilied take her and get her ready to be killed she will die in an hour and then do what you want with her love," Lily said. Lilied appeared and walk to Serenity grabs her. "As you wish Lily," Lilied said. "And Lilied don't fail me I have to many people doing that around here and her love so he made see what happens to people who lie to me," Lily said. "Yes, Lily," Lilied said. An hour later... They were in a room and then they appeared outside and a lot of people were there and Serenity was in chain and she was whipped. "My people I am going to show you how I like a person lying and betraying me so to warn you don't betray me you will buy for it," Lily said. Lily looked at the guard and that told him to go ahead. Serenity sensed something coming from the crowd so opened her eye. She saw a man with a dragger walk closer to her and Lily for some reason but he stopped for some reason and then looked at her. She was shock for some reason and then the man throw a dragger and it broke her chains and she was free and she punched her mother and the guards in the face and then jumped to the ground and ran after the man and the man was running to the forest. Lily watched Serenity running after the man and don't know why Serenity was after him but she didn't care in least bit. "Guards go after her now!" Lily said. Michael ran after Serenity to see why she had gone to. "Serenity? Serenity!!!" Michael said. Serenity was running through the forest the she slowly down to get Michael. Michael was running until someone jumps and picks him off the ground and jump through the trees. 


End file.
